A Heart of a Wolf,a Body of a Child -HIATUS,POSSIBLY REWRITING-
by AnimeWolf495
Summary: A fugitive youkai from the Outside World fled to the land of Gensokyo. What awaits her in this land? How will she greet her fellow youkai? What would happens if she leads the danger she fled from into the new land? (Sorry if this summary sounds bad. It's my first story)
1. Chapter 1: Escape from the Outside World

Chapter 1: Escape from the Outside World

_? P.O.V_

Run. Run until my legs fall off. Run from the humans who shunned me, treated me like an animal,killed my brethren and drove me out from my home. They are the heartless monsters that they call me. Oh? Is that a gap? Just what I need to escape from the rotten and corrupted monsters that call themselves _humans_.

_Third Person P.O.V_

Midnight shrouded the land of Gensokyo in complete and utter darkness. Youkai roamed the land for unsuspecting humans to gobble up. The Moon,taking over the Sun's duty, shone with brilliance down at the land. A dark silhouette sprinted towards the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

* * *

**Hello readers! Sorry if this is short for a first chapter. This is my first fanfic so I won't do too well. Tell me in the reviews if you want any OCs or have any suggestions to help out my story. I'll try to upload as much as I can as fast as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wolf and a Phoenix

**Chapter 2: A Wolf And a Phoenix**

_Fujiwara No Mokou P.O.V_

I was strolling through the bamboo forest,looking for any lost souls. As I was walking through the forest,I noticed something or someone lying on the ground._'Oh?What's that?Had someone collapsed?'_I thought to myself as I approached the thing on the ground. It appears to be wearing a cloak,an ebony black cloak. I turned the object over and what do I find? A youkai girl that did not stir. She had long snow white hair, a pair of wolf ears and looked no more than 10 years of age. She was wearing a simple cerulean blue dress and marble white boots. _'Poor thing...to be lost in the bamboo forest...and at such a young age too.'_There were a few scratches and such on her pale skin._' I might as well get her patched up and then ask Keine to look after her.' _I brought her back to where I stayed in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

_Third Person P.O.V_

Mokou brought the stranger to the centre of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost,where she is usually found at. 'Only Eientei have any medicine and the proper equipment to treat wounds but going there means I have to see Kaguya...'She gritted her teeth at the thought of the princess.'I might as well leave her at Keine's 'She decides that it was the best course of action and heads out to the Human Village.

_? P.O.V_

_*Flashback*_

"So,you're a werewolf,are you?"The big brute grinned at me. I was tied up in silver chains. Growling,I snapped at him,trying to bite him."I know your kind are monsters, the Devil's spawn. That is why we are planning to purify you and give you a trip to Hell."He smiled,pulling out a knife and stabbing me in the stomach. Silver blood leaked out of the wound, leaving me weak and dazed. He laughed and then he left me bleeding in the cell. 'I have to escape,'I thought to myself. Something inside my mind was trying to break free,something sealed tight in my conscience. I let it break free and then I lost control of myself.

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

**Hello again readers! Welcome back to the second chapter of A Heart of a Wolf,a Body of a Child! You know,things are starting to get bloody here. Later in life,I MIGHT change the rating. Anyways,it seems that someone favourited this story!*party streamers go off and happy music everywhere*Thank you Tommiboy! And that concludes the second chapter of A Heart of a Wolf,a Body of a Child!Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: I cannot fit title in

**Chapter 3: Immortals Clash and Enter the Were-hakutaku**

_Mokou's P.O.V_

As I was walking to the exit of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost,a familiar face flew at me. It was that princess,Kaguya. 'What do you want?' I snapped at her.'"I want to kill you again!'she exclaimed."Except I will kill you first,"I said with a smirk and summoned fire. Kaguya brought out the objects of the Five Impossible Requests and readied them for a spellcard duel."Spellcard: Immortal 'Fire bird-Flying Phoenix'!"I shouted as danmaku was spewed everywhere."Spellcard: Impossible Request'Buddha's Stone Bowl-Indomitable Will'!"More danmaku was flying everywhere. Suddenly,I realized,_'Wait,where did the youkai girl go?'_As I searched around,I heard a faint voice utter,"Spellcard: Blizzard 'Zephyr of the Frozen Moon'." Danmaku the shape of snowflakes came at us,swirling like a blizzard. The little girl was hovering there,looking at us with annoyance."Can't a person sleep around here?!"she yelled.

?_ P.O.V_

Seriously. I'm trying to get some sleep after the entire ordeal. "Uhhh..."the white-haired girl murmured while the black-haired one looked at me with suspicion."Mokou,who is this?"she said."How would I know? I found her lying on the ground,"the white-haired girl replied."Where am I?"I asked them."You're in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost,"the girl I assumed to be called Mokou answered."Now,tell me,who are you?"

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Can you call me Wolfie?"the youkai girl asked. "Hmm...Well,I guess we could,"Mokou replied."But first,we would like to know what are you,where are you from and how did you get here?"Wolfie sat down on the ground."I'm a werewolf,I'm from a country in the Outside World and I found a gap in the Great Hakurei Border.""So basically,you escaped from the Outside World's humans and took refuge in Gensokyo,the safe haven for youkais."Kaguya guessed."Exactly,who knew a NEET could be so smart?"Wolfie mocked."What did you call me?!"Kaguya raged while Mokou was laughing saying "Good one!". "Anyways,I would like to explore around for new land seems interesting.""You might as well head to the Human Village first. One of my friends living there will help you. I might as well accompany you there."said Mokou. "I understand,shall we head out now?""You won't be coming on those legs"Mokou said,concerned."It's fine,"Wolfie smiled,"I can turn into a wolf at any time."Mokou decided to trust the girl and they soon set out on a journey."Wait,WHAT ABOUT ME?!"shouted Kaguya.

_Wolfie's P.O.V_

I started changing form into a pure white wolf with a black stripe running down my spine. 'Have not used this form for quite a while...'"By the way,why do you look like a ten-year old human child?"asked Mokou."It's complicated. Don't ask,"I said as I remembered the reason why I'm like this. It was a bit...embarrasing. "I'm technically 505 years old,which is pretty young for a youkai."And then we just shut up and continued along our path.

_Third Person P.O.V_

Mokou and Wolfie finally arrived at the gates of the Human Village,after many days. Wolfie turned back into her regular human self. They stepped inside,many human eyes glaring at Wolfie with suspicion. She hid behind Mokou,feeling anxious and uneasy. They arrived at a small home,the home of Keine Kamishirasawa.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wolfie here and I present to you the seco-*handed script*I mean,THIRD chapter of A Heart of a Wolf,A Body of a Child. So I guess I have to take out Kaguya out of the characters list. She will forever be a NEET,and play WoW.**

**Kaguya: No fair! I don't play WoW! I play Final Fantasy!**

**SAME THING!By the way,how did you get into my room?**

**Kaguya: You left the door open.**

**GODDAMMIT DOOR!**

**Anyways,want to say goodbye for now to our readers?**

**Kaguya:YES PLS!**

**Mokou:No!I want to!**

**(My poor computer is wrecked by the danmaku fight going on)**

**Wolfie: See you readers! Until the next chapter!**

**Kaguya and Mokou: SHE STOLE THE LAST LINE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Werehakutaku and the Wolf

**Chapter 4: The Werehakutaku and the Wolf**

_? P.O.V_

Good. It's all according to the plan. The wolf scum and her immortal friend are in the Human Village. Now all we need to do is lure them into the Forest of Magic. That will be where the_ real _plan will start.

_Wolfie's P.O.V_

I did NOT like this place at all. I'm not a monster. But why,why do they reject me? It's not like there weren't youkai in the village. There was a kitsune buying...tofu? I was lost in my thoughts."We're here. This will be where you live for now. Want me to give you a tour of Gensokyo tomorrow?"offered Mokou. I nodded my head excitedly. I will get a tour of the safe haven for youkai. Then,my guide reached her hand outwards to knock on the door.

_Keine's P.O.V_

I heard a knock on my door."Come in!"I answered. Mokou and an unfamiliar youkai girl at the doorway. "Hello Mokou. Didn't think you'd come here. Who's the little girl standing beside you?"Mokou said,"I found her in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. She said she wanted to be called Wolfie." "Let me guess,you want me to take care of her,"I guessed. "You're right. So,would you let her stay?"she said. I looked at the youkai girl. She seemed around the age of 10, but like most youkai,she will be older than that. Probably around 505 years of age. "I'll take her in then,"I answered and the youkai girl called Wolfie smiled.

* * *

**It is I,the great Wolfie! Yeah,you might have noticed my ANs that I refer to myself as Wolfie. That's because I added myself into this story!**

**Kaguya:*tied up and gagged*Mmmf!**

**You might notice the tied up NEET in the corner. I needed to tie her up as she tried to lead a rebellion against me but doesnt know how. Also,I did not cause anyone trouble so she failed to recruit more rebels. She failed her first rebellion before she even started it. *puts up wolf paws*For all those Kaguya fans,sorry that I did this.**

**Mokou: I might be enemies with her but even then,I don't tie her up.**

**Oh don't give me that! Anyways,how did you get into my room?**

**Mokou: Your door was left open.**

**Not that again! Anyways,thanks hoshiroutensuki (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) for favouriting and following the story! Guys,we're nearly at 200 views! Those who read this,thank you so much! By the way,who wants to say goodbye this time?**

**Aya: Bye readers! Tune in for more!**

**WHAT THE FLIP?!WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

***static***


	5. Chapter 5: Can't fit title in Part 1

**Hey guys! Wolfie here. Sorry about delaying this story! I was being lazy. So first,I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly,I won't be able to update my chapters during May. Why,you ask? Exams,tests,blah blah blah,yadda yadda yadda and lots of studying. Secondly,if you want to,I can add your own OCs into the story. Of course,don't make them OP as flip. **

**Mokou: You done?**

**Yeah.**

**Mokou: Then hurry up!**

**Sheesh. You're impatient. Anyways,let me continue the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Danmaku Duels and the Red-white Miko**

_Wolfie's P.O.V_

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a small bedroom. 'Where is this?'I thought to myself. Then I remembered, 'Oh right, I'm at Keine's house.' I looked around the room and saw some clothes on the bed. They looked completely identical to the clothes I was wearing when I got to Gensokyo. 'Weird...'. Well,might as well wear it. Then, the door slided open.

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Good morning. Are you done changing?" Keine asked as she opened the door. "Yes..."Wofie replied. "Mokou will be coming soon,so why don't you come and eat breakfast?" "Food?" Wolfie's eyes sparkled and her ears twitched. "I haven't had a proper meal in ages!" She then got out of bed and sped out of the room. 'Wow,she wanted food that badly...Her speed even rivaled Shameimaru's,'thought Keine. Then,she walked out of the room.

_Wolfie's P.O.V_

When I sped into the living room,a bowl of stew was waiting on the table. I immediately ran over to the table,plopped down on the chair and started devouring the meal in front of me. Yum! I never had a proper meal before! All I got were some scraps and leftovers that people sometimes dropped for me. Before long,I had completely finished the bowl of stew. Keine's eyes widened when she saw the finished bowl of stew.

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Now I feel bored..."Wolfie said as her ears twitched."You shouldn't have finished eating so fast,"said Keine. "Oh yeah,do you have anything that's broken?"asked Wolfie. "Well,there was that broken heated table. I had to go over to Mokou's to borrow the other heated table that I gave her which she never used,during the Imperishable Night incident," "Where is it?"asked Wolfie with her tail wagging."In the other room. Why?"Keine asked. By the time Keine asked,Wolfie had already left. 'Might as well follow her,'thought Keine as she opened the door to the storeroom. She saw Wolfie kneeling down by the broken heated table,putting her fragile hands on it. The table started glowing,then it stopped. "Your table has been fixed,Ms. Keine,"informed Wolfie. "How did you do it?"Keine wondered. "Just a little power I have,not much." "I see..."Keine nodded her head. Someone knocked the door. "Oh,that must be Mokou." Keine then opened the door.

_Mokou's P.O.V_

"Well,what took you so long?"I asked impatiently. "Sorry,got caught up with something,"apologized Keine. "Well,anyways,where's Wolfie?"I asked. "Oh,she's coming." Just then,Wolfie burst out of nowhere."Sorry I kept you waiting,"said Wolfie."It's alright. Say,why don't we have a spellcard duel?" "Sure!"replied Wolfie as she holds out her spellcards,which have a frozen,blue moon each.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wolfie here. Sorry about updating late. I had writer's block.**

**Wolfie: Translation,you're being lazy.**

***pouts* No I wasn't!**

**Kaguya:*playing Final Fantasy* Yes you were.**

**Mokou:*grilling yakitori* For once,I agree with you Kaguya.**

***smells smoke* Wait! Those will cause-**

***sprinklers go off***

**The sprinklers to go off...**

**Everyone: *wet* Goddamnit!**

**Anyways, readers, since this chapter is getting too long,I'm gonna split these into 2 parts. But,it will still be counted as a chapter 6. So,who wants to say goodbye this time?**

**Keine&amp;Mokou:Bye readers! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:Can't fit title in Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! For SOME reason,myaccount was like,"NO MORE WORK! DELETE THIS DOC!" And then was like "Oh yeah,you're not logged in because I'm a troll so you can't save this doc." And yeah... I got so mad that I just threw a tantrum and didn't want to write for weeks. So, sorry for this inconvenience and I hope you will forgive me.**

**Wolfie:...Get a life.**

**Yeah. I have no life and no friends. They died.**

**Wolfie:Make new friends.**

**The moment I made a new friend,they died in front of me.**

**Wolfie: What are they,ants?**

**Aflac.**

**Wolfie:O_O**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Danmaku Duels and the Red-white Miko(Part 2)**

_Wolfie's P.O.V_

"Spellcard:Lupin's Frigid Blessing!"I shouted at the top of my voice."Spellcard:Everlasting'Phoenix's Tail'!"And the whole area is filled with blue and red bullets clashing against each other. I hope I get paid for being in this story.(**Author: Hey! No breaking the fourth wall here!)Okay,okay.**Wait,what even happened here? Let me guess,you're too frustrated to fix that. Well,whatever. "Spellcard: Lupine Hoar-frost!" "Spellcard: Hourai Doll!" Wait,hold on. As far as I know,you're not a magician who specialized in dolls or something like that."Spellcard:Antarctic Loner!" This little spellcard duel went on for a long,long time. Finally,we were down to our final spellcard.

_Mokou's P.O.V_

Wow,how long have we been fighting for? Hours? Keine was already fast asleep. That was how long we were fighting for? "Spellcard:Imperishable Barrage!"I yelled. Wolfie,instead of using her last remaining spellcard, simply dodged the danmaku. "Hey,why didn't you use your last spellcard?"I asked. Wolfie looked down at the ground and murmured,"...Are you angry at me?" Her ears and tail was drooping so low they could touch the ground. "What are you talking about? Of course not!"I reassured her,puzzled by her attitude. Her ears and tail did not go any higher and she gave a slight nod.

_Reimu's P.O.V_

Sweeping up the fallen leaves,I 's already autumn and my donation box still remains empty.I need a lot of money or else I'll starve. I noticed a single snowflake falling from the ,isn't it still a long way from winter? Besides,these snowflakes aren't like regular ones. They were as red as blood.

* * *

**I finally got off my lazy butt and actually wrote something.**

**Kaguya:Yeah! I was waiting on my FanFiction account for this chapter to be uploaded.**

**...**

**Kaguya:Yeah?**

**Look behind you.*walks away***

**Kaguya:Eeeeh?*looks around***

**Flandre: Let's play!**

**Kaguya:Eep! Run away! Eirin help me!**

***no response***

**Mokou:*walks in*What's-HOLY ZUN!KAGUYA UR ON UR OWN!RUN AWAY!**

**Kaguya:Wait for me!*runs away with Mokou***

**Flandre:Ufufu~**

**Remi: Flan!Time to go!**

**Flandre:Kay!**

**Remi,Flan,Wolfie:Bye readers!**


	7. Chapter 7:Being Really lazy

**Kombawa**,** ohayo or konichiwa(whatever timezone you're in) to you all! Welcome back to the seventh chapter of this fanfic!**

**Wolfie: Took you long enough.**

**Well, I was working on my other fanfics. If you were keeping up with my profile, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Kaguya: Yeah, go check it out!**

**Kaguya, you read the fanfics?**

**Kaguya: Well, I saw the new fanfics, but then Eirin shut down the Wifi. T_T**

**How sad. I almost pity you.**

**Kaguya: Wait, ALMOST?!**

**Can't really pity a NEET like you.**

**Mokou: Feel the BURN(Get it? Burn? Because Mokou can manipulate fire? Never mind) Kaguya!**

**Wolfie: *sighs* Can we continue the story?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Red-white Miko Meets The Wolf**

_Wolfie's_ _P.O.V_

I changed into a little white wolf cub. "So...why did you change into a wolf cub?" asked Mokou. "I use this form more often than my others to get some leftovers in the Outside World. That's why I feel more comfortable in this form,"I answered,"but it's not really suitable for traveling."

_Few hours later...(Third Person P.O.V)_

Wolfie then plopped down on the ground out of exhaustion. "And this is why I shouldn't have let you be a wolf cub,"Mokou sighed."You walk too fast for me to keep up!"Wolfie complained."Well,I'm not going to carry you."Wolfie then looked up at her with big eyes and some fake tears."...You got to be kidding me,"Mokou muttered."Okay,fine!You win!"Wolfie then smiled and thought,'The puppy eyes always works.'

_Reimu's P.O.V_

I swept the fallen leaves away.'Where did all these leaves come from?'I thought to myself.'Well,at least there aren't any youkai around for now.'No sooner did I think that a familiar immortal comes up the stairs."Oh,Mokou?You don't come around often,"I commented as she climbed up the last remaining steps."And who's that?"I asked when I saw what appears to be wolf youkai.'Something about her doesn't feel right. Her aura is out of control.' "This is Wolfie. I found her in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost,"replied Mokou."Hey Wolfie,wake up. We're here." The wolf youkai stirred and gave out a little yawn. She then jumped out and turned into her human form."Hello. You must be the Hakurei Miko."

* * *

**Mokou:That's it? That's all you're giving us for the 7th chapter?**

**WHAT?!I'M LAZY AND CURRENTLY HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Wolfie: Hey! Be nice to the Author! We wouldn't have anything to do and I wouldn't exist!**

**Thanks Wolfie.**

**Wolfie: Of course,I'm doing it to keep my weekly salary.**

**WAIT,WHAT?!**

**Wolfie: Nothing~**

**Kaguya: *playing Dota2* Whatever.**

**So,who wants to say goodbye to our readers?**

**Flandre:I want to Author-oneesama!**

**Wolfie:I also want to!**

**How about you just say it together?**

**Flan&amp;Wolfie:Bye readers!Seeya in the next chapter!**


End file.
